Une envie refusée mais accomplie
by Orange-ina
Summary: Hum ... Reborn aime Skull, mais Skull ne veut pas passer aux choses sérieuses. Ah, j'oubliais, ils vivent déjà ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

_Skull et Reborn sortent ensemble depuis 2 ans mais ils n'ont jamais fait …. « l'acte ».('tention c'est sérieux !)_

_Comment Reborn va-t-il faire pour convaincre Skull ?_

* * *

« Skull, s'il te plaît ! » gémissait Reborn.

Skull était en train de trafiquer sa moto cross pour ces prochaines cascades extrêmes.

« Sa fait la 10ème fois que je te dis non, Reborn, non c'est non » soupira Skull.

« Mais Skull ... »

« NAN ! Laisse moi bosser maintenant,et va faire les courses, sa te calmeras » trancha Skull.

Dépité, Reborn partit, mais Skull ne vit pas son sourire démoniaque (et pervers), Reborn mis sa veste et ses chaussures, pris la liste des courses et partit.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir fait tous les achats, Reborn passa dans un magasin pour adulte, il acheta des menottes, du lubrifiant et un aphrodisiaque. Tout content, il repartis vers la maison.

Il était environ 8 heures du soir, Reborn avait cuisiné le repas.

« SKULL ! On mange » gueula-t-il.

« J'arrive »

Le temps que Skull arrive, Reborn en profita pour verser l'aphrodisiaque dans son verre, c'est décidé ce soir ils baisent.

« Wouah ! Tu t'est surpassés, serais ce pour m'appâter ? » demanda Skull en s'asseyant à sa place.

« Bien sur que non, je voulais juste te faire plaisir » souri Reborn.

En effet, Reborn avait préparé un petit dîner au chandelle, tomates à la mozzarella avec un filet d'huile, une pincée de gros sel et une légère touche de citron frais, à la suite, un plat de spaghetti parsemées de Parmesan, en dessert, une coupe de glace à l'effigie du drapeau italien, une boules de menthe fraîche, une de coco des îles, et une de cerise croquante. Avec comme boisson, un champagne aux sirop de fruits rouges, d'on le verre de Skull était remplis avec l'aphrodisiaque de son amant.

Après que Skull est bu sont verre … LEMON ATTENTION !

« Ah, j'ai chaud » se plaignit Skull.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi » susurra Reborn en s'approchant de lui.

Il porta Skull comme une mariée, en profitant pour l'embrassé passionnément. Une fois sur le lit, il passa sa main droite sous son T-shirt, caressant son téton durci par le plaisir, tandis que la main gauche descend vers ses fesses. Skull gémit sous le traitement de Reborn, il est déjà dur et se sent à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Reborn aussi. Ils commencent donc à se déshabiller, doucement, Reborn l'embrasse sur le cou, descend vers le torse en laissant plein de bisous papillon. Il approche de l'objet de ces convoitises, la verge de Skull, il la lèche du bout de la langue, Skull se cambre tant le plaisir est fort. Tendrement, il la prend en bouche, son amant ne tient plus, il jouit presque immédiatement. Reborn en sourit tandis que Skull est gêné. Il donne ses doigts de la main droite à Skull pour qu'il les suce, puis il lui soulève les jambes et les posent chacune sur ses épaules.

« Détend toi, Skull »

Il fait le contour de l'intimité la plus profonde de son amant, et insère un doigt, il voit Skull pleuré de douleur et remonte vers sa bouche pour l'embrassé. Il insère le deuxième doigt, de sa main gauche il caresse la verge de Skull pour faire passer la douleur. Puis le troisième doigt entre, il fait de léger mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue. Puis les enlèvent, arrachant un gémissement de frustration de son cascadeur préféré, bien vite remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir lorsque la verge de Reborn les remplace. Il ne bouge pas, attendant que Skull s'habitue, qui lui donne le signal du départ en bougeant légèrement des reins. Reborn commença alors de doux va et vient, puis les fit de plus en plus rapides, frolant au passage la prostate de Skull, qui gémissait de plaisir, dans un gémissement rauque, il jouit, suivit de son amant, qui se déversa en lui. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Skull, le pris dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent, rêvant chacun de l'autre.

_Et la je me demande si je fait une suite, genre le lendemain, la réaction de Skull face à ce qu'ils ont fait, dites moi vos avis, mal ou bien, et si je fait une suite. Reviews please !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Suite à quelque demande pour poursuivre le ch.1, voici un 2ème chapitre._

Skull sortait du sommeil doucement, il somnolait encore et se blottit un peu plus contre quelque chose de chaud et un peu dur. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux encore dans le brouillard et vu Reborn, déjà réveillé qui le regardait avec un petit sourire de cachotier.

« Salut, mon petit ange sexy, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Skull sortit totalement des profondeurs du sommeil, étonné de la question. Il regarda autour de lui, se sentit un peu collant, souleva les draps et vit des taches de sperme. Il prit un air mi-surpris, mi-effrayé. Quand avait-il dit "oui" à Reborn pour faire…la…« chose ».

« Qu…quand ai-j…je dit o…oui ? » bégaya t-il.

« Après manger tu est soudain devenu très excité et tu m'as dit que tu avais très chaud, je t'ai répondu que j'allai m'occuper de toi, je t'ai porté, comme une mariée, jusqu'à notre chambre et... »

« STOP ! C'est bon j'ai compris » coupa Skull, rougissant de plus en plus.

Skull se leva, pris des vêtements, et parti dans la douche. Suivit de très près par Reborn qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Toujours en manque. Alors que Skull fermait la porte de la salle de bain, il mit son pied et sa main en travers.

« Skull, je peux prendre ma douche avec toi ?

- Nan »

Il commença à se déshabillé malgré le fait que Reborn soit dans la salle de bain et qui plus est, en manque. Reborn fit de même et l'enlaça. Skull se laissa faire, il aimait les câlins rares de son amant.

Mais celui-ci ne comptait pas en rester là, sa main gauche descendit doucement vers la verge de son compagnon, tandis que son autre main remontais vers sa bouche légèrement ouverte, introduisant deux doigts dedans.

« Hum...Reborn...nan »

Malgré ses plaintes, le corps de Skull réagit aux caresses de Reborn, leur deux verges était déjà dures et douloureuses. Reborn transporta Skull dans la douche, le mit face à lui et il descendit, tout en léchant son torse, vers son membre tendue, il la lécha, Skull réagit violemment se cambra en avant, manquant de donné un coup de verge à son amant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvait autant réagir face à mes caresses »dit-il d'une voix suave.

Sur ces mots, il pris la verge de son amant en bouge, faisant de lent va et vient, Skull gémit de plaisir, il mis ces mains dans les cheveux de Reborn, les caressant et les tirant en même temps.

Reborn accélérât le mouvement.

« Reborn...j-je vais...bientôt v-venir » gémit-il.

Mais Reborn continua, Skull se tendit et éjacula, déversant sa semence dans la bouche de son amant.

« Je suis désolé ! » cria Skull, rougissant comme une tomate.

Mais Reborn avait déjà avalé, et il léchait ce qui restait sur ces doigts. Il se leva, retourna Skull, de tel sorte qu'il soit face au mur de la douche. Il lui écarta les jambes, puis il se baissa à nouveaux, léchant son anneau de chair, Skull se cambra, plaquant ses mains contre le mur pour ne pas glissé au sol. Puis, Reborn inséra un doigt, de légères larmes coulent sur les joues de son amant. Reborn fait de léger vas et vient, et insère un deuxième doigt, rejoins par un troisième. Les larmes de douleurs de Skull ont laissées place à des larmes de plaisir. Reborn retire ces doigts, faisant échappé un gémissement de frustration chez son amant, il se leva, présenta sa verge à l'entrée de l'intimité de Skull.

« Détend-toi »

Reborn pénétra doucement Skull, puis attendis qu'il s'adapte à sa présence. Il lui fit savoir qu'il était prêt lorsqu'il bougea des hanches. Reborn ne se fit pas prier, il commença directement avec des coups de butoir rapide et fort. Skull en gémissait que plus et bien plus fort. Skull se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, avant de jouir dans un gémissement étouffé, suivit par son amant. Ils effondraient dans la douche, Reborn actionna la douche juste avant de tomber. Il se collèrent l'un à l'autre, petit câlin sous la douche.

_Pensée de Skull : Tu avais raison, baiser avec toi c'est agréable, je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps._

* * *

Tadam, et c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez appréciés ! Reviews please !

Et désolé si sa à pris du temps !


End file.
